


Love will find away

by Astronema1



Category: Batman (1966), Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronema1/pseuds/Astronema1
Summary: What if Astronema left a note telling Ecliptor not to sent any monsters so Zhane can show up for their date and together, they show the world they stand together, no more what the world do to them. x-over with Batman
Relationships: Astronema | Karone/Zhane, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne





	Love will find away

On the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor was getting Horrorbull monster for battle.

"This crystal holds the dates of the rangers' weapons, they will be helpless" Ecliptor called as Horrorbull laugh. "Elgar" as a stupid monster walks up to him.

"World up?" Elgar asked.

"Inform Astronema we're ready to attack" Ecliptor answered.

"Inform Astronema we're ready to attack" Elgar mocked walk to Astronema's chamber. "ASTRONEMA! What the - Hey, I'd love to help you out, if she were there that is" run back out.

"What do you mean?" Ecliptor asked walk over and walk inside her room and saw a note on her bed. She left a note pick a the note.

Went to see Catwoman. Be back later so no monster.

Astronema

She went to see Catwoman. She said no monster walk out and told the other what going on.

On the Megaship, Zhane dance with long-stem roses down the hall for his date with Astronema.

"My, Zhane, you look like you have a date" a robot name Alpha 6 called as Zhane turn and look at.

"Yeah but I get to run" Zhane called walk way.

"Have a good time" Alpha 6 called as Zhane teleport way.

At the campfire, Astronema had everything stand up.

"I hope you like this" Zhane's voice as Astronema saw the rose and Zhane smiling.

"They beautiful" Astronema called taking the roses and smell them.

"They remind me of your beautiful lips" Zhane called sat next to her.

"Thank you" blush as they start to eat. Astronema was more open with him than she had ever been with even Ecliptor, and in turn he shared his innermost secrets with her. Astronema had never felt so at peace with anyone, and she knew she had never laughed so hard or so much in a long time. She felt as if as long as she was with Zhane, all was right with the universe.

"On my bro's 18th birthday, Andros take him out to this club but dad said I to young go, so they went but when they come home around 1 A.M, and they were drunk and my father was so mad that he destroy half of the house after he saw what happen to the car" Zhane joked as Astronema smiled.

"Really?" she asked as Zhane nodded.

"Then he disappear to fight my evil uncle" Zhane called, thinking about his father.

"So you and your brother?"

"Yeah, but the leader of KO-35 say that my father's will don't said that Slade was not old enough so I live with Andros and his family but they can't be my family, they said I couldn't saw him anymore because he a bad person and I may get it from him so he move away and I never hear him again" as Astronema look at him.

"I may find him on the Dark Fortress' computer" as Zhane nearly cough on his drink.

"You can?"

"Yeah, you help me so I help you, family need to see each others and you and your brother seem like you need each other" as Zhane kiss her on the check.

"Thank" as Astronema blush again.

"You welcome" as she smiled as they keep eat.

Around 9 o'clock at, Zhane was leaning on a log as Astronema had her head on his chest as they watch the stars with a fire start.

"They beautiful"

"Yeah, my mom once the stars are people from the past and look at for us" as Astronema listen and nodded to what he said.

"What time is it?"

"5 minutes unite 10" look at his watch.

"We better get going, I told Ecliptor that I went to saw a old friend of mine who a favor big time" get up and stretched.

"You know under the moonlight, you look like a goddess" as Astronema turn away and blush the third time.

"No, I'm not" walk way as Zhane get up and walk be hide her.

"Yes, you are, no matter what people said" as Astronema look at the pound and saw Zhane smiled at her, saw what he mean, she look like a goddess under the moonlight. "And I love to have a other date with this goddess" give a kiss on the check.

"She wound love that date" as they set the date for tomorrow, lean to his shoulder. "You know, I had a great time for the first time in my life" as Zhane smiled then he did something she don't suspect, he leaned in and kissed her and she retune it.

At 10:30 P.M. Astronema come back to the Dark Fortress with a smiled on her face and went to bed.

"I need to see Catwoman and told her she has to lied for me" Astronema called touch her lips and remember the kiss. God, he has the softly kiss in the world, it was first my kiss feel to sleep, dream about Zhane and his kiss.

On the Megaship, Zhane was lay on his bed, touch his lips.

"She is a good kisser, I hope she can find Slade" Zhane called take out the new picture of Astronema that come with the note and stare at it. "Her eyes are so beautiful, her lips are red as rose that can like I kiss as I live" feel sleep, dream about Astronema.

The next week, Astronema and Zhane has date so mush that they are feel for each other, but she had bussing to do. She was on Earth in a city call Jump City where she can find the person she was look for.

I hope you here, Mr. Slade Astronema thought walk in to a warehouse where a man stand.

"So what do we have here?" the man asked look at Astronema up and down.

"Are you Slade Hawks?" Astronema asked.

"Yes, I'm and who are you?" Slade answered.

"I'm Astronema, princess of darkness and I look for you"

"Why?"

"Do you have a brother that go by the name of Zhane?"

"Yes, but the leader of KO-35 said I'm not good enough to watch so when he went to live with Andros, I want to find my father, 3 years ago by and I haven't found him so I came here and start as a villain of the Teen Titans but I still look for him, I never give up" as they had a drink of tea. "Man, I bet Zhane may forget about me, he told me once that he dream become a ranger" as Astronema look at him.

"He is, that why I'm here, he save my life so he told me about at our…don't laugh…date" as Slade smiled.

"But Andros may said that I couldn't stay with Zhane".

"May I can sent Horrorbull to draw the rangers out and when Zhane come to fight, join him" as Slade nod.

At Angle Grove, Astronema watch as Horrorbull scare the people way when 5 rangers show up.

"This one more uglier than the fist one" TJ called as Horrorbull run into them when Zhane stand be hide Astronema.

"We go to beach at 8, none will be there after that time so be yourself" Zhane called as Astronema nodded.

"I found your brother, he be here soon to help so get out there and kick the monster with your brother" Astronema called as Zhane take her in his arms and kiss her then join his teammates when Slade show up and help Zhane destroy the monster. Now time for cat call teleport way.

At Gotham City, a woman climbs a ladder, look over and saw the ocean as a man come to the ladder.

"It all over, Catwoman" the man aka Batman called up to the woman aka Catwoman.

"I could swim for it" Catwoman called.

"You never survive the fell, it easels hundred feel in the east river" Batman called as Astronema show up, hear what he said..

"Get your butt down" Astronema ordered as Catwoman ground and climbs down the ladder. "Why do we are friends?" grabbing Catwoman.

"Because you need me need me for something like, I don't know maybe like now, what do you need?" Catwoman asked.

"I need you to lie for me for some nights because I have date and I don't want Ecliptor be worry so you told him if he come to see me, I want to get food for you" Astronema answered as Catwoman smiled.

"Deal, girl, finale, you have a man who I need to see" Catwoman called.

"Batman, can I places borrow pair of handcuffs?" Astronema asked walk up to Batman.

"No" Catwoman and Batman answered.

"Batman, can you let her go, I need her to help and she be same where " Astronema called as Batman nodded as Astronema smiled.

"Who are you and what have you done with ready Astronema?" Catwoman asked as Astronema take Catwoman teleport to a place that they only know as Astronema told Catwoman where she be at 8.

At the beach, Zhane had everything set up for their date when Astronema show up wear a dress (A/N: Catwoman help her pick out the dress).

"Wow" Zhane called stare at her, she was breather taking, the dress was black with a split up to her thigh on one side. It had thick straps, had a princess bodice, and was loose.

"My friend pick it out, she said it look beautiful on me" Astronema called.

"Well, she told the truth, it does look beautiful on you" Zhane called take Astronema's hands and kiss them than they being to eat.

At the warehouse, Catwoman was eat popcorn and watch a scarier movie when Ecliptor teleport in and tap her on the shoulder.

"Ahh" Catwoman screamed throw popcorn everywhere be hide her and it landing on Ecliptor. "Ecliptor, you scare me, you know I hate that" get up.

"Where Astronema?" he asked clan himself.

"She at the movies but you can't go, I know you like her father but she find, trust me" she answered.

"Somehow, I don't believe you but Astronema trust you. When she get back, told her that I found a picture of the silver ranger, may hiding from me. I don't want them together" as Catwoman watch as he teleport way.

"But Astronema happy" grabbing a pillow and hugged it as she start to cry.

At the beach, Zhane and Astronema were walk.

"Do I thank you for found Slade?" Zhane asked wrapping a arm around Astronema.

"No" Astronema answered as Zhane put his finders under her chin so she can look at him. Their lips met. Sweet fire raced through both of them at the sweet contact. Zhane's hand moved up to cradle the back of her neck, while Astronema wrapper her arms firmly around him. They continued to kiss for several more moments.

At 10, Astronema teleport in the warehouse where Catwoman try to dry her tears.

"Cat, what wrong?" Astronema asked.

"Ecliptor found out. He want you to end" Catwoman answered.

"You don't told him?"

"No, he found the picture" as Astronema sat down.

"He can't, I princess and I do what I want" get angry.

"Calm down" hugged Astronema. I won't this happen. I get to keep lied for her.

On the Megaship, Zhane walk into his chamber when he saw Andros.

"Andros, what are you do here?" Zhane asked.

"Zhane, you lie about the girl you date" Andros answered.

"What are you talk about?"

"Why are you dating Astronema?" show the picture of Astronema.

"So what? I love her, you know what? She the one who found Slade"

"She the one who find him, my parents said that you not support be around him and I want you broke with her"

"He my brother and he invitation me to live with him, I agree so I move with my bro and no, I'm broke up with her"

"Why?" as Zhane start to picked.

"Because it my life" walk out and teleport to one of Slade's houses in Angle Grove.

At Slade's house, Zhane put his bags down.

"So what do you think?" Slade asked.

"I can live?" Zhane joked.

"Yes with your girlfriend" Slade answered as Zhane smiled and told him the plane he tonight.

At 8 o'clock, Astronema walk to the door and knock.

"Hey" Zhane called "You look beautiful everytime I see you" as Astronema kiss him.

"You know I love hear those words" Astronema called as Zhane take her to the ball room where they were going to dance. (A/N: All-4-One: I swear by the moon is what they dance to)

"Let go for a walk" Zhane kissed Astronema.

"Yeah" Astronema smiled as they walk to park.

At the park, Astronema had her head on Zhane's shoulder, not know that in the shadow was Darkonda.

"It so nice out" Zhane called as Astronema nodded. "What wrong?" as Astronema look at him.

"Ecliptor found out, he want us to broke" Astronema answered.

"Andros found out, too why do you think my bro let me have that place to myself" Zhane added. "and I don't want to broke up with you, when my mother and father disappear, my brother left KO-35, I was alone but when I save you, I was not alone anymore" kiss her forehead as Astronema smiled.

"You know what, you get me under your spell" Astronema called.

Astronema:

I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad though,  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right

I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily

I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known

I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true  
You make me believe...

Ah ah, ah ah ah...  
Ah ah, ah ah ah... As he spin her.

The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside

I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Pulled to you so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstacy  
Spread beneath my Willow tree  
You make me complete

Ah ah, ah, ah, ah...

You make me complete  
You make me complete  
You make me...as they kiss not know that Slade was watch.

Smile Slade thought take a picture with out the flash on than saw Darkonda. What he do here?

"What do we have here?" Darkonda asked step out of the shadow.

"Darkonda" Zhane called stand in font of Astronema.

"Dark Specter's pet and the silver ranger together, it make me sick" Darkonda called.

"What do you want?" Zhane asked.

"I found them, old friend" Darkonda called ignore Zhane's question.

"I'm not your friend, I ask you only to found her" Ecliptor's voice answered walk out of the shadow.

"Ecliptor, why?" Astronema asked.

"I thought I told Catwoman to told you, you not letting to see him anymore" Ecliptor answered.

"Ecliptor, it not fair, you can't this" Astronema called.

"Rangers, take your teammate and leave" Ecliptor called as the rangers came.

"Zhane, we sorry but the council of evil say that we have the right to keep you away from Wicked witch" Cassie called.

"And I found your father's will, he don't want you to live with Slade or hear from him" Andros lied as Slade step out of the shadow.

"That a lied, my father never writing that" Slade called.

"Read it yourself" Andros called handing Slade a piece of paper. "Come on, Zhane" as TJ and Carols grabbing Zhane and drag him away.

"Astronema" Zhane called trying to get out and his hand was out for Astronema to take.

"Zhane" Astronema called try to reach for his hand but a Quantron grabbing her as the rangers teleport and Zhane had tears in his eyes. "Slade, why are you stand there? They take Zhane way from you again" as tears come in her eyes.

"I want to stop them but I have something to do" Slade called. "Never give up love him, Astronema" teleport way.

I won't Astronema thought as everyone teleport back to the Dark Fortress.

On the Dark Fortress, Catwoman was sat in Astronema's chamber.

"I don't told them" Catwoman called blush her hair when Astronema walk in with Ecliptor.

"You are to stay in this room for a week and you not a letting to see that ranger again" Ecliptor ordered walk out and close the door.

"How can I told Zhane I love him when I in here?" Astronema asked.

"I have a idea" Catwoman answered take out a suitcase.

"I love that idea" Astronema called as Catwoman open up the suitcase to show a make up kin.

Two hours later, Astronema was Catwoman as Catwoman was Astronema.

"Good luck, girl and be yourself when you on earth" Catwoman called.

"Thank, cat" Astronema thanked. "Ecliptor, I need to left" as Ecliptor walk in.

"Okay, Catwoman, you letting to see Astronema but you can't be a massager for her and that ranger" Ecliptor called let Catwoman let out, not know that was Astronema.

On the Megaship, Zhane was to stay in his room not letting to see or hear from Slade or Astronema.

"I wander if Slade can help me to see Astronema and I can told her that I love her" Zhane called.

"That is a good thing, you and me are the same height" called the voice of Slade.

"Bro" Zhane called as Slade step out of the shadow with a suitcase.

"You going to be me to teleport down to Earth and meet Astronema, told her you love her and I be you and stay here, it be fun" Slade called open the suitcase and show a cope of his uniform as Zhane take off his and switch uniform.

"Good luck, bro" Slade called as Zhane smiled and teleport down to Earth.

On Earth, Astronema turn back into herself look over the places where Zhane and her had their dates.

"Zhane" Astronema called as tears come in her eyes.

Astronema:  
In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way as she sat on a hill and start to cry, not know that Zhane was be hide her, take off his brother's mask.

Zhane:  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes as Astronema turn and saw him than smiled as they run to each other than in embracing.

Both:  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way as they kiss when Zhane broke the kiss and lay his chin on her head.

"I wish the other will see what our love is" Astronema signed wrapping her arms around his back.

"I know" Zhane agreed doing the some with his arms. "We could run way but bro has do enough for me"

"I feel the same" as tears come out. Why can't we be together? when the wind pick up. "What is Slade doing?" as Zhane cover Astronema. The wind had stop as it start, landing in font of them was a note. Maybe that was not Slade.

"What the?" Zhane asked pick it and unroll it. "This is my father's really will" as they read it, then share a glare.

On the Dark Fortress, Catwoman was blush her hair when Ecliptor come in with something.

"Astronema, I know this is hard on you but we are fight the rangers" Ecliptor called as Catwoman nodded.

"What are those?" Catwoman asked.

"I want Earth, earlier and they call Dog wood" Ecliptor answered.

"Dog?" Catwoman asked then she sneeze.

"Hello…Catwoman" Ecliptor called.

"How?" Catwoman asked clan off her face and take off the wig.

"I know that Astronema was you. I play along" Ecliptor answered. "And where Astronema?".

"I don't know" Catwoman answered. "Ecliptor, you told me once that all you want is Astronema to be happy and she is, Zhane make her happy. I know love" as Ecliptor look at her.

"I know his father is"

"Zhane's father live, where is he?"

"Not where but who?"

"Stop talk in riddles and told me"

"He Dark Specter" as Catwoman gap.

"Zhane fighting his owe father, Ecliptor, told him"

"I can't and I wouldn't".

"Then I will" run out.

"Catwoman, no" as Catwoman teleport to Earth.

With Astronema and Zhane, they were talk to Dark Specter in his human form when Catwoman and Ecliptor teleport.

"My lord" Ecliptor bowed as Catwoman hugged Astronema.

"I come to told you that Dark Specter is Zhane's father but I saw that he here" Catwoman called as Slade and the rangers teleport.

"Papa" Slade hugged. "I want looking for you for 3 years, what happing?" as Dark Specter answered.

"Oh and Andros, lies to my boys again and I will kill you" Dark Specter called.

"And he say I could saw my bro and Astronema, whom I asked to marring me" Zhane added as Catwoman lay her head on Astronema's shoulder.

"Andros, I have surprise for you" Catwoman called let go Astronema and wave to the shadow.

"Dina" Andros called as Zhane and Slade gap.

"She live?" Zhane asked as Slade punch a tree.

"Slade" Dark Specter yelled as Slade smiled.

"Who she?" Ashley asked.

"Ash, so be soon long, you look like mom" Catwoman answered.

"But you have everything of her…sister" Ashley called.

"This is the sister that you put in foster care?" Astronema asked.

"Yes, and Ashley, meet Andros' wife, Dina, meet my sister, Andros' girlfriend, Ashley" Catwoman answered.

"Wrong, ex-girlfriend" Ashley called as Dina take Andros' hand and teleport way before give Ashley the middle finger.

"Zhane, we need to get you and Astronema marring soon" Dark Specter called as everyone start to talk about the wedding.

Epilogue

Astronema and Zhane get marring two weeks later. When Astronema was five mouth, they find a baby boy and designing to rise him themselves and name him Dustin. On April 20th 1992, at 1:04 in the morning, they had a baby girl that had be name Martin for the Hawks' family tradition. Catwoman want back to Gotham City to help Batman and Robin.


End file.
